


Uptown Fuck U-Up

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I just had to use that title. Anyway it's just really mindless smut, not that kinky or anything. Just the two boys going at it a little after 2x02 and Ian wanted to look Mickey in the face for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Fuck U-Up

It was afternoon, Mickey was bored and kinda missing Gallagher, though he’d never admit that.  
He thought about it for a while and then decided to text him.  
“Hey, u busy?”

Ian’s face lit up just like his screen.  
“Not really, studying.. Why?”

Mickey smiled.  
“Home alone. Wanna hook up?”

Ian felt his heart beating out of his chest. Mickey wanted him. Mickey texted first.  
“Sure. Be over in 10.”

9 minutes later, not that Mickey was counting, Ian Gallagher was knocking at his door, trying to catch his breath.  
“You came running? Mmh, you’re eager..” teased the dark-haired as they got into his room.  
Ian blushed and stopped the other boy’s hands, who had already turned his back on him and was undoing his belt, ready to bend over for him.  
“Wait.” he said “I don’t wanna do it like the other times”  
Mickey was confused. He wasn’t much of an expert when it came to gay sex. He knew how to fuck guys in juvie so they wouldn’t think he was a bitch and he knew how to take it from Gallagher and that was about it. “The hell do you want then? I swear to god if you give me blue balls..” grunted the dark-haired.

“No, I mean.. Don’t turn around… I wanna look at you in the face this time.” he mumbled, shy, avoiding to look at him in the eye.  
Mickey was even more confused but he didn’t mind trying something new if it meant getting fucked by Ian, God only knows how much he loved it.  
“Fine”, he agreed. “Now do you wanna get on me or do you wanna ask me about my day?” teased the thug.  
Ian laughed and got undressed. He didn’t dare kiss him, but god how much he’d want to.  
Instead, he tilted his head and started biting Mickey’s neck, the boy already let him do that, but generally when he was already about to come, so this time it was a bit awkward at first, but Mickey relished in the shivers Ian’s tongue gave him and moaned in pleasure, running his fingers on the redhead’s back, already half hard.  
Ian felt Mickey’s woody on his thigh and rubbed a hand against it, whispering “Mickey” in the boy’s ear. The only response he got was an ecstatic moan. He took off the other boy’s pants, releasing his erection and getting on his knees.  
Mickey couldn’t believe how much he liked how Gallagher played with his tongue on his head, he grabbed Ian’s hair and pulled him closer and closer. Ian bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating the thug. The redhead was already hard too, so he started touching himself with one hand while he prepared Mickey’s hole with the other one. When he pushed in the first finger the thug thought he’d pass out. Ian smiled at his moans and went back teasing his head, running his tongue in circles under his foreskin and lapping his slit. As the boy pulled in the second finger, scissoring and moving back and forth Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m ready, come on” he begged.

Ian smiled again and laid him on the bed, then climbed on top of him. He lined his cock with Mickey’s hole and pushed slowly but deep. This angle made Mickey scream straightaway, and Ian started pounding, their faces were so close the dark-haired boy thought he could count Ian’s freckles. They stared deeply in the eyes of each other, feeling a deeper connection than just sex.  
Mickey’s voice was broken by the orgasm incoming. “I’m.. I’m close Gallagher, fuck! Give it to me..” He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, about to come.  
Ian complied and relished in the moment, enjoying every second of it. He loved to have the power of making Mickey “Fuck U-Up” Milkovich scream like a little girl. He pounded him harder and harder jerking him off simultaneously, so that the other boy came, stretching and throbbing his muscles.  
Hearing Mickey come, and watching his face while he did, made Ian come even harder than usual, lost in those blue eyes staring at him. "Gallagher was right" thought Mickey, looking at Ian's face, all frowned by the pleasure. Doing it like this was much hotter and much more intimate.

Finished, Ian stared at Mickey for a handful of seconds. God, how much he wanted to kiss him. But he didn’t wanna ruin it all, so he just collapsed on the older boy, exhausted.  
After they caught their breath Mickey got up, looking for a cigarette and Ian started to get dressed. He was back on Earth, where he couldn’t expect cuddles from his fuck-buddy.  
“Well, that was fun” smiled Mickey “We should do that more often, firecrotch.” he teased.  
Ian left the Milkovich house with the biggest grin ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is still kinda new to me, I hope you like it.  
> Also, english is not my first language so take that into account.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
